School Love
by Stian Lossantos
Summary: (YAOI)Una escuela, personas inocentes, personas ambiciosas, personas enamoradas, todo esto encontraras en este fic donde el amor no tiene limites


School Love

Cap 1: El inicio

Por: Ice Kory X

Era un día como cualquier otro, los Pidgey vuelan a su nido, y los Oddish sacan su cabeza ya que el astro que brinda luz, se empieza a ocultar y Satoshi 'Ash' Ketchum se encontraba limpiando el salón de clases…

"¿Por que siempre mi primo tiene que ponerme a limpiar el salón?, ha veces logro odiarlo" dice el pelinegro mientras barre 'Siempre yo, y para colmo, mi compañero es Oak-san, él me pone nervioso, que bueno que mi primo se lo llevo' el chico, por estar distraído, tropieza con una silla y se cae y al ver esto, dos chicos se empiezan a reír, uno de pelo azul celeste, y ojos color aquamarinos, y el otro de pelo café rojizo y ojos azules.

"Ketchum, ¿estas bien?" dice el ojiazul entre risas

"Yo este…" trata de decir el chico de pelo negro pero es interrumpido

"Que va, si mi primo tiene la cabeza dura, dudo que un golpecito lo lastime" dice el peliazul burlándose del ojiambar y se ríen de él.

"Que malo eres primo" dice Ash fingiendo una lágrima y el primo le golpea en la cabeza.

"Bueno, yo me retiro, al parecer ya hicieron mi parte de la limpieza" dice el chico de pelo café rojizo

"QUE?!?!?!, pero yo hice mi parte, falta TU PARTE!" dice enojado Ash

"NO!, hiciste mi parte, ahora te toca hacer tu parte, y mas te vale que te apresures que ya se hace tarde, adiós" dice el pelicafé rojizo y sale corriendo.

"Bueno Primo, termina rápido para que nos podamos ir" dice el peliazul

"Primo, me ayudas" pone una cara de borrego a medio morir

"Nop"

"Ayúdame, según recuerdo, tienes que ver tu programa en media hora, y no puedes llegar a la casa sin mí, si no, mi hermana te mataría" dice Ash

"Malo ¬¬"

":p" le saca la lengua al peliazul y este lo golpea en la cabeza

"Ponte a trabajar, si en quince minutos no terminamos, te va a ir mal ¬¬" dice el Peliazul

"Hai ToT" se pone a barrer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Satoshi Ketchum" dice el chico pelicafé rojizo sonriendo cínicamente "Demasiado inocente, aunque me puede servir"

"Servir para que, Oak-san?" pregunta un chico de pelo azul celeste y ojos azul oscuro, de cómo unos tres o cuatro años mayor que el pelicafé rojizo.

"Stone-san!" el chico Oak se sonroja

"Hola Oak-san" le sonríe al menor "Y dime, que te va a servir para que?"

"Eh?, o nada, olvida lo que dije, jejeje" ríe nerviosamente el menor

"Esta bien, bueno, yo me voy, tengo que llegar al trabajo, y se me hace tarde" dice con una cara de dolor "nos vemos Oak-san!" dice el chico Stone preparándose para irse.

"Adiós Stone-san!" se despide del peliazul 'Stone-san…' suspira

"Hay niisan, como suspiras, con esos suspiros inflarías hasta un globo" dice un chico de pelo café y ojos verdes, que pareciera la duplica exacta del otro chico.

"Green! ¬¬" le golpea en la cabeza al menor "Tu también suspiras por Fire-san" dice el hermano ojiazul

"QUE?!?!, yo suspirando por ese idiota?!?!, ja, ni en mis pesadillas, yo nunca suspiraría por alguien tan tonto, tan idiota, tan lindo, tan..." razona lo que dice y se sonroja

"Vez!, jaja" se burla de su hermano menor

"Shigeru, cállate ¬¬ dije que es lindo, pero no que me gustara" dice el menor sonrojado

"Tu boca no lo dirás, pero tu cuerpo dice lo contrario" dice Shigeru con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios

"Eres imposible, mejor me adelanto a la casa ¬¬" se va corriendo a su casa

"Mi Otouto esta creciendo" finge unas lagrimas y ve al chico del cual esta enamorado su hermano. "Fire-san!" el chico de pelo café claro y ojos rojos voltea a verlo

"Hola Oak-san, no sabes por donde se encuentra tu hermano?" pregunta el ojirojo

"Se fue corriendo a la casa, para que lo necesitas, no me digas que te gusta mi hermano y piensas declarártele?" lo mira con una sonrisa en labios para hacer sonrojar al chico, sin éxito.

"Eh… No, solo tengo que regresarle la camisa que me presto" dice el chico Fire sin sonrojarse todavía.

"Que mi hermano te presto una camisa!?!, el envidioso?!?!" dice Shigeru incrédulo "Ah, te la presto cuando terminaron de hacer el amor ya que la tuya se mancho de… tu sabes… eso…" sonríe cínicamente haciendo que ahora si el chico Fire se sonrojara

"No es eso, si me mancho la camisa, pero no de lo que tu piensas" dice todo sonrojado

"Entonces si hicieron el amor" dice Shigeru aun con su sonrisa

"NOO, no hicimos nada, solo estábamos comiendo en la cafetería cuando Green-kun me manchó de salsa, y me ofreció su camisa de repuesto, y yo la acepté y le dije que se lo regresaría en la tarde cuando llegara a mi casa" dice el chico ojirojo

"Bueno, mi hermano esta en la casa, ve con el, y no hagan cosas malas que parezcan buenas" dice aun con su sonrisa

"Eh… claro Oak-san, nos vemos!" sale corriendo.

'Espero que mi Otouto tenga suerte…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oye Primo, por que siempre me tratas mal" pregunta el ojiambar mientras maneja su bicicleta.

"Yo nunca te he tratado mal Satoshi, todo lo que hago es por mi bien" dice el peliazul con una sonrisa cínica mientras patina alado del pelinegro.

"¬¬ y por que no piensas en MI bien?" pregunta Satoshi

"Eh… ¿Cuál era la pregunta?"

"Olvídalo UU"

"KOORI ASAKURA!" grita una Pelinaranja que se acerca en una bicicleta

"Kasumi-san?" pregunta así mismo el pelinegro al ver el nerviosismo de su primo

"Koori Asakura, me las vas a pagar!" dice la chica agarrando del cuello al peliazul

"Kasumi-san, ahora que te hizo mi primo?" pregunta Satoshi y la Pelinaranja suelta al peliazul y voltea a verlo.

"Me hecho un bicho a mi mochila, y tu sabes como los odio" dice enojada y voltea con el peliazul y este no se encuentra en ninguna parte "Se me escapo de nuevo, mejor me voy a mi casa, nos vemos Satoshi-kun"

"Nos vemos" se va la Pelinaranja "Veo que no soy al único que trata as" dice mientras sigue andando en su bicicleta.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hola Green-kun" dice el chico de pelo café claro y ojos rojos

"Hola Red-kun" dice el chico café y ojos verdes

"Green-kun, aquí esta la camisa que me prestaste" le da una bolsa a Green

"No tenias que regresármela hoy, pudiste habérmela dado mañana en la escuela" dice Green con una sonrisa inconsciente.

"Lo que pasa es que voy a la casa de Blue-chan, hoy tenemos una cita, y pues como iba a pasar por aquí, decidí traértela de una vez" dice el ojirojo con una sonrisa y ve la cara pálida de Green "Green-kun, te encuentras bien?" le pone la mano en la frente pero Green se la quita

"La verdad no me siento bien, podrías retirarte de una vez?" dice Green y Red lo agarra del brazo y lo acuesta en la cama.

"Acuéstate" dice Red y Green lo abofetea

"LARGATE!" le grita Green y Red camina hacia atrás y sale del departamento y Green empieza a llorar. 'Al parecer… ella gano la apuesta'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Por que me abra abofeteado?, como odio que sea tan orgulloso y no acepte ayuda' piensa Red quien esta sentado en las escaleras que dan al piso donde esta el departamento de Green y Shigeru

"Fire-san, que estas haciendo sentado aquí?" pregunta Shigeru al ojirojo que aun se toca donde fue abofeteado.

"Estaba esperándote, quería decirte que Green no se siente bien y no quiso me ayuda, esperaba que lo cuidaras por que yo tengo que ir a otra parte" dice Red

"Esta bien, yo lo cuido" dice Shigeru

"Muy bien, nos vemos!" dice Red y se va y Shigeru entra a su departamento y ve a su hermano llorando.

"Green, que paso?" abraza a su hermano

"El, y Mizu…" y empieza a llorar mas fuerte

"Otouto…"

"Lo abofete"

'Con razón se tocaba la mejilla' piensa el ojiazul "Descansa, cuando te calmes pensaremos en algo"

"Esta bien"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ya llegue!" dice el Ojiambar

"Pi pi pi" dice una rata amarilla

"Que bien, tengo hambre, hazme de cenar!" dice Kory quien ve la televisión

"¬¬ y mi Neesan?" pregunta Satoshi

"No esta" levanta un papel sin dejar de ver la tele "Se va a quedar a dormir en casa de una amiga, sabes que significa eso, verdad?" dice con su típica sonrisa cínica

"¬¬ que me toca hacer de cenar" dice Satoshi y se va justo cuando suena el teléfono y Kory contesta

"Bueno?" "Si" "Claro, aun hay habitaciones" "Por nosotros no hay problema" "De nada, bye!" cuelga

"Quien era?" pregunta Satoshi

"Oh, mañana lo veras"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Con que esta es mi nueva escuela… pues bueno, se ve bien, solo falta encontrar a Kory Asakura"

Continuara….

Bueno, espero que les guste, decidí hacer el primer capitulo mas corto que los demás, ya que este será una novela.

Durante el fic entraran personajes de animes, y puede que no sean del anime, (como yo y mi prima) pero si un personaje no aparece y ustedes quieren que entre, y si la situación lo amerita, puedo incluirlo.

Al igual que la pareja, por mas loca que sea, puede incluirse, pero al final ya esta decidido cual será, y eso no lo puedo decir yo.

Espero que les agrade este fic, y espero tener gran éxito, si les gusto, díganle a los demás que lo lean, ya que no solo aparecerán personajes de Pokemon, también aparecerán otros, como Digimon y DNAngel, y hasta puede que Beyblade .. y mas.

Bueno, el hecho que tenga este nuevo fic, no significa que deje abandonados los otros, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, lo que pasa es que me es imposible por el momento ya que paso por muchos trabajos escolares, y mas siendo el jefe de 4 equipos, y reprobe 2 materias :P, pero actualizare pronto.

Nos vemos y Dejen Review


End file.
